


Stuck

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: Fictober 2019 [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, F/M, Fictober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Elevators work and then they don't. Ellie was expecting a normal day however once elevators stopped working.





	Stuck

Prompt: Can you stay?

See, this sort of thing never happens in DC, California, yes but Washington DC. Never, she lived in DC for 8 years and never had there been an earthquake. Today of all days was average, So Eleanor Bishop boarded the elevator to go up into bullpen, she thought it would be a regular 5-minute ride to the bullpen. 

Until the earthquake shook the building, and then the elevator stopped, and Ellie’s heart sank. The lights went out, and the emergency light came on.

That was 1 hour ago. 

Since it was a typical workday, she assumed the building would evacuate and then come back in. 

Ellie paced the confines of the elevator and breathed in a shuddery breath. Her claustrophobia was acting up. She had it since she saved Morgan Burke. Dark spaces, small spaces, and places where she couldn’t feel the air cause the strangling sensation that made Ellie’s head run a million times a minute. Ellie started counting down from a hundred to prevent herself from freaking out. 

“Hello, Anyone in the elevator,” A voice from the outside the elevator called. It was her coworker, Nick Torres.

“Nick???” Ellie gasped.

“Ellie?” 

“ Please tell me that you can find someone to fix the elevator,” Ellie questioned, trying to keep the panic from her voice. 

“Sure, are you okay?” Nick asks through the door. 

“I would really like to get out of here, Nick!!” Ellie called.

“Okay, I’ll be back, B, just breathe. We will get you out of here,” Nick called, and his voice went quiet. 

Another 30 minutes pass

Ellie now sitting on the floor, trying to focus on her breathing and not the lack of air, or the darkness, or the elevator no moving. 

“Hey, Elle?” Nick called again, which caused Ellie to jump to her feet.

“Nick. Please tell me that you know when the door will open again,” Ellie shouts through the door. 

“I have some good news and bad news. First, the fire department is on their way, however with the earthquake, they are having a hard time. The bad news is that it will take another 2 hours.” Nick responded 

“2 Hours??” Ellie felt the panic rise in her chest again. “Nick. Can you stay? Stay here and talk to me? It will help me not panic.” 

“Hey Babe, It’s going to be fine. We are going to get you out of the elevator, and everything will be fine,” Nick said reassuringly.

Nick Torres moved over to the entrance of the elevator and sat near the wall. 

“So tell me, are you still in contact with Ziva?” Nick asked.

“No, she left. Didn’t leave me any contact,” Ellie responds from inside the elevator.

“So, no best friends?” Nick asked. 

“Nope, Ziva and I are not going to best friends?” Ellie answered.

“I’m sorry, B,” Nick states.

“I think I am going to join a soccer team at my Gym?” Nick says.

They talked about going home over the holidays, and what they thought about was happening with Gibbs and Sloan. The talked about getting the twin a joint birthday gift. They talked about trips they wanted to take and they planned a day where they both went with Gibbs to a football game.

An so they talked until the fire department got the doors opened. Once they did, Nick was on the other side, and Ellie ran out of the elevator into his waiting embrace.

“It’s okay. You are okay. The big bad elevator is not going to eat you.” Nick whispered to the shaking blonde.

Ellie laughed and responded, “Thank You, Nick.” 

“I should get to work,” Ellie said. However, Nick pulled her into the elevator.

“No, we are getting coffee. Then riding the elevator, because you can’t avoid the elevator for the rest of your life.” Nick says, simply.

Ellie just glared at him but noticed that their hands were still connected. She smiled simply, and when the elevator started, she squeezed his hand. Nick intertwined his fingers with her. Ellie knew her day would get better.


End file.
